


Something in His Eye

by readercat



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat
Summary: The Beast involved himself in, that is, er..."helped" Casey through her pregnancy. Cue much eye-rolling from Casey and The Beast being a pouty kitten.
Relationships: The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Something in His Eye

Casey waddles into the bedroom, one hand planted on her lower back and the other supporting her large pregnant stomach. 

"Why did I think this was a good idea? Tell me, Bear. Why?! My back is killing me and I've had to pee six times in the past hour!"

"Perhaps it's because the Heretic's seed is less superior to The Beast's."

Casey sighs, rolling her eyes, before looking over at the bed, and she sees the large, muscular form of The Beast reclining there instead of Barry's familiar lean body. "Oh, it's you," she says.

She does love The Beast, and she's touched that he wanted to be involved with her pregnancy, but he's nearly driven her insane over the last last few months because he's got an opinion on EVERYTHING: how much sleep she gets, what she eats, her exercise schedule. 

He motions her over to him and pulls her onto his lap. He dutifully holds out his hand, palm up, so that Casey can squeeze a dollop of lotion into it so he can massage her belly while his other hand cards gently through her hair with his claws and he massages her scalp.

She can tell, from the look on his face that he's about to start in on his favorite subject: the baby's name. Casey barely stops herself from rolling her eyes again.

"Er...What we were speaking about earli--"

"NO!" Casey tells him. "For the last time: We're not naming the baby after you!"

"Why not?" He sounds so hurt that Casey feels a little bad for him, though there's was no way in hell she's giving in on this one.

"I've told you...The Beast, Jr. is not an appropriate name for a child. And there's no way to explain it to people that wouldn't cause us problems. Besides, we've already decided on Kevin Wendell Crumb, Jr."

He looks like a little kid who lost a puppy. Casey rolls her eyes again. "Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll make up a special birth certificate, just for you that has the baby's name listed as Kevin Wendell Beast Crumb, Jr.. Would you like that?"

The Beast looks delighted and happily purrs, "Yessss, that is a magnificent name." He ducks his head suddenly and sounds choked, "A name worthy of the son of a demigod." 

Casey looks at him suspiciously, "Are you--are you crying?!"

"No!" He rubs his face. "The Beast has something in his eye..."

"Good, then rub my feet."

ONE MONTH LATER...

Casey gives birth to a strong, healthy blue-eyed baby boy. Kevin and his alters are thrilled to see him. True to her word Casey made up a special birth certificate for The Beast, who has yet to see the baby.

Casey brings the baby into the bedroom. The Beast is sitting on the bed. He sees the baby, lights up, and immediately begins making grabby hands. "I want to touch it!"

Casey holds the baby close to her. "He's not a snack! You can't eat him."

The Beast looks at her like she's crazy.

Casey tells him, "Say it! Say, 'I won't eat the baby.'"

The Beast just continues to stare at her.

"Say it. Say that you won't eat the baby."

"Fine!" he huffs. "The Beast won't eat the baby!" He makes grabby hands again. "Now give it to me!"

"You have to be gentle with him," Casey says, showing The Beast how to hold the baby properly. "Now, be careful of those claws. His skin is soft."

The Beast is already a goner. He ran a finger over the baby's soft, soft cheek and looked into those innocent bluer than blue eyes that were so full of love and joy. 

When Casey goes to get the birth certificate she had made for the Beast, she hears a snuffling sound. Afraid of what she might see when she turns around, she has to fight her inner, "Awwww!" when she sees that it's The Beast gently nuzzling and snuffling the baby's head. She's slightly less enamored when she hears him cooing and murmuring to the baby about feasting on the impure and taking over the world.

"BEAST! You know better!"

He knew he was in trouble. Then he sees what she has and falls in love with both of them all over again: the special birth certificate. He hugs Casey and little Kevin Wendell Beast Crumb, Jr. close to him and snuffles them.

"Are you crying?" Casey asks.

"No!" He says. "The Beast just has something in his eye."


End file.
